In the performance of their occupation, workmen, such as painters, carpenters, roofers, and the like, are required, at times, to perform their work on inclined roofs. To work on highly pitched roofs, it is necessary that the workman position some type of support, such as a ladder, or scaffold, on the roof. When the job is not too extensive, a section of a conventional extension ladder is often employed wherein the ladder is supported in an inclined position on the roof with the lower end of the ladder engaging a gutter at the lower end of the roof. This arrangement results in a hazardous condition since the gutter is liable to become detached from the roof allowing the ladder to slide downwardly thereon. To overcome this problem, it has been proposed to provide ladders with hooks for engaging the ridge of the roof; such an arrangement is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 599,963; 2,755,981 and 3,606,226. While these hook assemblies have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been subject to certain disadvantages, such as being integrally connected to the ladder, thereby rendering the ladder cumbersome when using the ladder on other jobs not requiring the hook assembly; also, many of the hooks are not adjustable for properly engaging ridges of roofs of different pitches.
To overcome the disadvantages experienced in ladder hooks employed heretofore, after considerable research and experimentation, the ladder attachment of the present invention has been devised which comprises, essentially, a frame pivotally connected to the end of a section of a conventional extension ladder, and a pair of adjustment braces, each of which has one end connected to the ladder and the opposite end portion connected to the frame. By this construction and arrangement, the frame and side rails of the ladder cooperate to form a hook assembly engageable with a roof ridge, and the adjustment braces allow the frame to be adjusted at various angles relative to the ladder to accommodate ridges of corresponding angles. The frame is also provided with rollers to facilitate sliding the ladder on the inclined roof when arranging the ladder in the operative position, and for removing it therefrom.